


Distance was Safety

by Trinz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: Drabble about Spy leaving his infant son, Jeremy.





	1. Chapter 1

Spy started seeing them simply months after Jeremy’s birth. His son couldn’t even crawl yet and he was being hunted. Spy ached to see his son take his first steps and to hear his son say ‘dada’ but his protection was first and foremost. He had to be protected, his pride and joy, Jeremy could grow up strong and smart, but not if Spy stayed around.

He kissed his beloved goodbye, and explained the situation in veiled words before he left. She understood what he had to do. Spy kissed his son goodbye for the last time, and he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy was 12 when his mother confronted Spy, telling him to get his own life, and do what he want. She told him that Jeremy no longer needed to be protected. He listened and it was more than 10 years before he saw Jeremy again.

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw him. His son was running around in a war, as a mercenary. Jeremy was waving a gun around, something happened that he became a mercenary. Something that Spy didn’t keep him from. That was Spy’s last thought as his son leveled a shot through his father’s skull.


End file.
